080314doirlibbyscarlet
02:49 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 02:49 -- 02:49 GA: heyyyyy libby 02:49 SO: Doir. Hello. 02:49 GA: so there was like a clone ryspor a few minutes ago, thought you might wanna like know about that 02:49 SO: Yes. I'm keeping an eye on him. 02:50 GA: wait didnt he die in a car fire 02:50 SO: Of course not. My partner is more competent than that. Even his clones could avoid such a tedious death. 02:50 GA: true 02:50 GA: oh, also, you probably saw it, but the herald is here 02:51 SO: Yes. I couldn't pick up what he said. Do you mind telling me? 02:51 GA: he uh, was talking to the denizen, and then told us to send a message to rilset 02:51 SO: Did you send that message to Rilset? 02:51 GA: yeah, but i dont think he reads my texts 02:51 SO: Hmm, did you send it to Scarlet? 02:52 GA: er, what was her handle? 02:52 GA: ravishingCalypso, right? ive got her in here, talked to her like once lmao --------------------------------- 02:55 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering ravishingCalypso RC at 02:55 -- 02:55 GA: hey scarlet 02:55 RC: Doir! What can I help you with. 02:55 GA: long time no see! so uh, the herald came by. said he wanted to challenge rilset for your hand. 02:56 RC: HE WHAT?!? 02:56 GA: yeah he was talkin to the snake guy... and his eyes were white... 02:56 RC: What EXACTLY did he say? 02:56 GA: 'hear me heroes of another time! deliver my challenge to rilset for the hand of lady scarlet!' 02:57 RC: GodOS unending. 02:57 RC: Thank you for telling me. 02:57 GA: no problem 02:57 GA: hope its not too bad of a thing 02:58 RC: Do you need anything else? 02:58 GA: ...you wouldn't happen to know anything about page abilities, would you? 02:59 GA: specifically, like, how to get more of them. 03:00 RC: Study and Pain. 03:00 GA: so i just stab myself in the brain? 03:00 RC: Not quite, I'm not the expert. 03:01 GA: ah, its cool, ill figure somethin out. see ya 'round, scarlet. 03:02 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering ravishingCalypso RC at 03:02 -- --------------------------------- 03:02 GA: okay, ive told her, and she didnt like scream and instantly leave, so thats good 03:02 GA: it was a challenge to rilset for scarlet's hand 03:03 SO: I see. 03:03 SO: I'll consult with her. 03:03 GA: cool 03:03 SO: Do you need anything else? 03:03 GA: do you have any books on pages/mind/studying and pain, in your library? 03:04 GA: i'm hoping to get more powerful so i can be ready for the challenges we'll face, and all that 03:04 SO: I have numerous books on all of those things, though I doubt you've learned to read twink yet. 03:04 GA: no, but eh, i have plenty of time, i think 03:04 GA: is it learnable in five years? 03:04 SO: Yes. 03:05 GA: thats good! for someone of, say, like, below average intelligence, or +3 lore, how long would you say it'd take? 03:05 SO: Six months. 03:05 GA: aw sweet 03:05 SO: Or two hours, if you don't mind me cutting into you. 03:05 GA: nah, i dont mind 03:06 GA: that sounds cool 03:06 SO: Tomorrow, then? 03:06 GA: sure thing! 03:06 GA: and; about the thing with ryspor... 03:06 SO: I'll see you then. Rest well. 03:06 SO: Aah, yes. About that? 03:06 GA: i hope you know im not mad at either of you 03:06 SO: Thank you, Doir. That makes me feel a bit better. I am sorry that we were competing over the same Partner. 03:07 GA: 'tis cool, drama happens 03:07 SO: I will speak with you later? 03:07 GA: yep! bye bye! 03:07 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering sanguineOracle SO at 03:07 --